Better together
by sidboy
Summary: it is not so much better when you have your crush beside you? (Love at Winter rewritten became tthis story :) ) CGI-movies based. AxB SxJ TxE One Shot.


**Dearest readers, I give to you this gift. I decided to rewrite my story Love at Winter and I did this fluffy story. I hope this story will make you smile and make your heart melt :3**

* * *

In cold winter night, snowing, at 9:30 PM, six chipmunks were watching TV. They were wearing their pijamas. The Chipmunks were with their counterparts to warm them up, because it was one of the coldest night. Dave was watching TV with them. Dave didn't like the idea of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes sleep in the same bed, because he believed that the Chipettes needed their privacy. They didn't complain about that. Although Dave didn't like the idea, he would never stopped them from doing that because he knew the Chipmunks had a crush on the Chipettes. On that particular night, Dave felt that would be a great idea because the Chipmunks could keep the girls warm.

"Guys, that will sound crazy coming from me." Dave broke the silence between them. "Girls, I think the boys should sleep with you tonight, it is very cold." Simon and Jeanette looked at each other, blushing. Theodore and Eleanor looked at each other, Theodore smiled at her, and Eleanor giggled, blushing.

"What? Are you kiddin' me?" Alvin mocked Brittany. "I won't sleep with her." He stood up on two paws and pointed to her.

"Very funny, Alvin!" She rolled her eyes. "I'm dying of laughter ha ha ha."

"C'mon, Alvin, that won't be so bad." Dave laughed.

"You don't want to see me sleeping with your brothers, do you?" Brittany said, looking to Alvin and then turning to Simon and Theodore. Both blushed a lot and looked to their counterparts.

"Alvin!" Jeanette and Eleanor said, with jealousy.

"Fine! Fine, I do it." He said with disappointment, blushing. "Only because the girls are jealousy." Alvin would never admit but he was jealousy of Brittany.

"Whatever." Brittany said. Jeanette and Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"Alright guys, that was fun, but we need to sleep now. It is getting cold." Dave said, smiling, getting up from his armchair.

So Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor jumped from the couch and headed to the bedroom. There were some conversation between them for while.

"Alvin, you are such a jerk!" Brittany said, trying to be mad at me.

"C'mon Britt, will you be mad at me, right now?" Alvin said, in a relaxed way.

"You better behave during the night, Alvie." Brittany replied, cracking a small smile.

"I can't believe we will do this!" Jeanette whispered to Eleanor.

"Me neither, I am so happy for it!" Eleanor whispered back.

Simon was nervous, he never had the chance to get this closer to Jeanette. And Theodore, well, he was smiling and holding hands with Eleanor. As soon they entered in the bedroom, Dave was right behind them.

"Alright, folks, good night!" Dave said. "Behave!"

"Goodnight, Dave!" Everyone replied.

"Don't worry Dave, we won't kill ourselves." Alvin joked.

"I think that won't be necessary." Brittany laugh at Alvin.

"I think so!" Dave said looking at Alvin. Then Dave left the room, closing the door and went to his bedroom.

Brittany jumped over Alvin's bed and called him. Jeanette and Simon jumped over Simon's bed, both were very nervous. Theodore and Eleanor jumped over Theo's bed, they were very happy to sleep together.

"C'mon, get up here." Brittany called Alvin. She was under the blanket, trying to find a comfortable position.

"I am going." Alvin said, a bit nervous, jumping over his bed.

"Alvin..." Brittany yawns. "Lay down." Alvin was afraid she was mad with him, but she was playing along with him. So Alvin leans and snuggles, under the blanket, beside her. For his surprise, Brittany pulls him closer and hugs him as he was a pillow. He felt her head on his shoulder, and he puts his arm around her. _"Her fur is so soft."_ Alvin thought. _"He is so warm."_ Brittany thought.

"Good night." Brittany said, closing her eyes, and kissing his cheek, making him blush.

"Go..good night." Alvin replied, kissing her forehead. _"That is not so bad after all."_ Alvin thought, smiling.

In Theodore's bed, Eleanor and Theodore are under the blanket, snuggling. They look like two puppies together. Eleanor used to sleep with a stuffed teddy bear. The snowstorm started getting stronger and the sound of the wind got louder too. Theo hid inside the blanket.

"What's wrong, Theo?" Ellie asks, looking at him.

"The wind's sound is scary." Theo shakes, in fear. "It sounds like a ghost!" In this moment, the wind hits the window.

"It is a ghost!" Theo hides.

"Don't worry, Theo!" She giggles and blushes. "The window is closed."

"They can't pass through it?" Theo wonders, looking at her.

"I guess no." She giggles.

"Alright then." Theo smiles. "Good night!" Theo hugs her and kisses on the cheek, making her blushes and giggles.

"Good night!" She giggles and hugs him. They snuggles for while and then Eleanor pulls him closer to her. _"My favorite Teddy Bear."_ Eleanor whispers.

Simon is right beside Jeanette but he is shy, he is looking around, avoiding her eyes. He is a little tense. Jeanette suddenly hugs him.

"Jeanette... what are you… what… why you..." He tried to say something, but nothing comes to his mind.

"Can I have an extra pillow?" She asks, softly, looking at him.

"Sure… if you want… I get one more…" Simon is really nervous. He does not understand what Jeanette really means.

"No, silly!" She giggles. "I mean… can you be my extra pillow?" Simon blushes, intensely.

"Yeah… Sure." Simon says, nervously. Jeanette hugs him, snuggles with him. She rests her head on his shoulder, and pulls him closer. Simon is slowly relaxing because that is very comfortable.

"Relax, Simon." She whispers. "Good night!" He took a deep breath.

"Good night!" He whispers back, smiling. He hugs her. _"She is so sweet."_ Simon thought. _"He is so cute."_ Jeanette thought _._

After that night together, I can't say what changed in their friendship. But I know one thing: it is better than ever!

* * *

 **This story will be the first of many futures stories in this way: fluffy, innocent and funny!**

 **Thanks for reading. Review please! Have a great day!**


End file.
